planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander (CE)
Alexander "Alex" is a character that appears in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He is the son of the male human protagonist Malcolm and will be coping with the death of his mother and the arrival of his father's new wife and his new step-mother, Ellie. Upon meeting the apes, he befriends Maurice, the kind orangutan who becomes fond of him. He is the human counterpart of Caesar's eldest son, Blue Eyes. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Alexander first appears in the forest with his father and stepmother when they go running to Carver who has accidentally shot a young chimpanzee (Ash) in the shoulder. The group is confronted by the ape king (Caesar) who yells at them to leave. In the rush, Alexander drops his backpack which is picked up by Maurice. Back in the city, Malcolm asks if he's okay and Alexander tells him and Ellie that he dropped his bag containing his sketchbook in the forest. When Ellie tells Malcolm she's going with him to talk to the apes, Alexander overhears them and says that he's going too as he feels safer with them then what he does in the city by himself. Malcolm isn't able to argue with him and agrees to let him go with them. At night, Alexander sits with Ellie and several of their men and listens to Ellie argue with Carver and a couple of the others and hears Carver ridicule Ellie for not hating the apes because of the the spread of the Simian Flu killed her daughter. Later, he talks to her about it and tells her he didn't know about it and asks what her name was and Ellie, seeing this as her chance at bonding with him says her name was Sarah. Alexander, knowing what loss feels like, offers her his sympathy. After Caesar allows Malcolm and the group to work on the dam, Alexander and Ellie bond over Caesar's youngest son, Milo, who has wandered over to them while the infant's brother, Blue Eyes watches them closely. When the infant uncovers a hidden gun, a furious Caesar having jumped in to rescue his sons, points the gun at each of the humans in turn threatening them before throwing the weapon over the dam wall. After this and the peace has been cleared after Ellie helps Caesar's wife get better, Alexander is set upon in the control room of the dam by Koba. Malcolm having seen the bonobo assault his son, jumps in to shield him from the bonobo only to be shielded himself by Maurice. Alexander then witnesses Koba berating Caesar over the fact that he loves the humans more then his own sons before the Alpha beats Koba for his insolence. The next day, Alexander waits outside the family tent in the forest for Maurice who has become fascinated by the humans and wishes to learn more about them. Together, Alexander and Maurice read from his graphic novel, Black Hole that Maurice had seen him holding a few days earlier when he had taken a few of his students into the forest to see the humans. Once the power has been restored to the city, Alexander visits the Ape Village with his parents and celebrates with them and the apes. He witnesses Caesar getting shot and Maurice tells the humans to run before Koba can get to them. Back in the forest, Alexander and Ellie stumble across Caesar's body but realize he's still alive after seeing his eyes move. They call for Malcolm who helps them get the fallen Alpha back to their car. Caesar has them take him to his old childhood home and Alexander asks where they're going. At the house, Alexander finds a photo sitting on the mantlepiece of a man with a Chimpanzee and shows it to his parents who realize this is where Caesar grew up and the reason why he was kind and compassionate towards them. After Ellie has operated on Caesar, Alexander sits on the porch drawing when Ellie joins him. He asks about Caesar and she tells him that she thinks he'll pull through and that he's strong. When Blue Eyes returns to the house with the rebel apes he has freed from Koba's clutches, Alexander joins his parents, Caesar and the apes in getting to Koba. Personality Having grown up in a chaotic world, it is the only thing that Alexander knows. He is curious about the apes and wants to learn about them. His love of drawing and reading seems to keep him focused on the positives of the overall bad situations he is confronted with. His relationship with his father is complicated and he appears to be friendly with his new step-mother'' after several moments of bonding. Relationships Malcolm Malcolm is Alexander's father. They have a complicated relationship as how their lives have been since the virus outbreak and the human civil war. The first time Alexander and Malcolm are seen together is when Carver calls for them when he accidentally shoots Caesar's young nephew, Ash. When Caesar yells at them to leave the forest, Alexander trips, dropping his bag. As he scrambles to recover it, Malcolm grabs him and tells him to leave it before they run back to the trucks. Arriving back in the city, Malcolm asks if he's okay. Alexander, upset, tells him that he dropped his bag, containing his sketchbook and his copy of the graphic novel Black Hole. When Caesar and his apes arrive in the city to issue a warning to the humans not to return to the forest, Alexander watches his father from Ellie's side. Both are surprised when Blue Eyes, Caesar's son returns Alexander's lost bag to Malcolm by throwing it at his feet. Later at the family's apartment, Alexander goes to his father and stepmother telling them, that he wants to go with them to meet the apes because he feels safer with them then what he does in the city by himself. When Maurice shows up at the campsite with his students, Alexander wakes his parents and appears unsure of how to approach the situation. Later while at the dam, Malcolm watches with Caesar and Blue Eyes as Alexander and Ellie play with Milo, Caesar's few day old baby son who has become curious about the humans and has wandered over to them. At the dam a little while later, Malcolm jumps in to protect his son when he is pushed over by Koba and threatened only to be protected himself by Maurice who warns Koba not to hurt them. When the power has been reactivated, Alexander visits the ape village with his parents and views their handiwork before being told by Maurice to run. Also, after finding Caesar wounded in the forest, Alexander calls for his father who then helps him and Ellie get the Ape King back to their truck before taking him to the Rodman house. Ellie Ellie is Alexander's step-mother. To begin with, Alexander doesn't have much interaction with her except when she is sympathetic that he lost his bag in the forest. Ellie, who is struggling to bond with him sees her chance when Alexander asks about her late daughter. Seeing that he is only being curious, she tells him about her and that her name was Sarah and accepts his show of sympathy and from that moment on, they become closer. As time goes on, they develop a mother-son kind of bond. As they work on the dam, they bond over Caesar's youngest son who has wandered over to them, forever curious and wanting to play. When Koba assaults Alexander in the dam's control room, Ellie watches in horror. Also, Ellie and Alexander watch in the horror as Caesar beats Koba to a bloody pulp for threatening the lives of his sons who Koba believes mean less to the Ape King and that the humans mean more to him. After this incident and when Caesar is shot, Alexander and Ellie find Caesar's body in the forest but are quick to realize he's still alive and call for Malcolm who helps them get the wounded Alpha to their truck. Alexander and Ellie both show concern for the Alpha and wonder where he is telling them to go. Later, Alexander confides in Ellie about Caesar's condition and she tells him, he's strong and will hopefully pull through. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Alexander's new ape friend. During his father's time as a friend of the Ape King, Caesar, Alexander comes to know Blue Eyes but doesn't share any direct interaction with him. They are seen to be very similar. They are both sons and they both have complicated relationships with their fathers. Alexander, much like his step-mom, Ellie doesn't seem worried when Blue Eyes approaches them when he scrambles after his little brother, Milo. When Milo is threatened by Carver, Alexander tries to stop Blue Eyes from hurting Carver but is pulled out of the way by Ellie to prevent him (Alexander) from getting hurt. Maurice Maurice is Alexander's ape friend. When Alexander drops his satchel in the forest, Maurice retrieves it and looks through it while the rest of the ape council are arguing over what is to be done about Ash's shooting. Maurice shows the photo of a young Alexander and his late mother to Caesar. Later, Maurice takes a group of his humans out into the forest where they visit Alexander and his parents who are asleep in their tent. Alexander awakens to see Maurice and his students watching him, apparently fascinated with his book. While helping out in the dam, Alexander and his father get into an unwanted confrontation with Koba who is more then willing to kill them but Maurice steps him and warns Koba off, shaking his head to tell the Bonobo to leave Alexander and Malcolm alone. Maurice warmly welcomes the humans to the village when they successfully reactivate the power. However, things are thrown into chaos when Caesar is shot and presumably killed by Carver who has been killed and framed by Koba. Maurice, knowing that the humans weren't responsible for Caesar's shooting, tells the humans to run for their lives. Milo Milo is Alexander's ape friend. After being rescued by the apes from the dam, Alexander is helping his step-mother check Carver for for a suspected broken leg. When Ellie suddenly becomes distracted and discovers Caesar's few day old son, Milo has escaped his brother's grasp and has wandered over to them. Alexander and Ellie share a smile and play with young Milo. Alexander holds Milo before handing him over to Ellie who struggles to hold onto him before allowing him to investigate their feet before watching the little prince investigate the other humans. Caesar Caesar is Alexander's ape friend. Despite not having direct interaction with Caesar, Alexander looks to the Ape king for guidance and shows great concern towards him when he is shot by Koba. Alexander becomes fascinated with Caesar and is seen drawing him on two occasions. The first being when he's sitting around the campfire with his father's men and the second time being while he's waiting for news on Caesar's condition after Ellie operating on Caesar after he has been shot by Koba. Also, Alexander and Caesar are seen standing together when they are viewing the humans' work after they have reactivated the power to the city. Notes *Alexander is the first human character to have this name. In various comics based on the original films, Caesar (born Milo) had a grandson named Alexander. Trivia *Mentioned by Jason Clarke at Comic Con San Diego 2013. *Actor Nick Thurston revealed on his Facebook page that his character, Blue Eyes would be sharing scenes with Kodi's character. *Kodi mentioned in a recent interview with Crave Online Australia that his character Alexander, has grown up in the post-apocalyptic world that is the product of the Simian Flu and the human civil war and it is pretty much all he knows. He went on to say that he knows the human world better then most the other humans do. *EmpireOnline (Empire Magazine) revealed that the character's name was Alexander while giving a briefing on the 20 minutes of footage shown to audiences. *In the footage shown to audiences, when Caesar yells for the humans to leave, Alexander drops his backpack in the rush to get out of the forest, Maurice picks the bag up and shows it to Caesar. Later, when Caesar takes the ape army into the city, he has Blue Eyes drop at the bag at Malcolm's feet. *In the novelization, Malcolm recalls that he had considered the names Justin and Henry for his son. *In the novelization, it is written that Alexander was just learning to read when the Simian Flu killed his mother, and that he started drawing a lot at age 8 or 9, "as the plague wound down" prior to dealing with the "violence and wars over the next four years." It is also written that he had lost so much before his tenth birthday and that he is 15 during the novel. *Alexander was played by an Australian actor Kodi Smit-McPhee, who is best known for his roles as The Boy from ''The Road, Owen from Let Me In, Norman Babcock from ParaNorman. Image Gallery 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Alexander with his father and step-mother. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|Alexander, Ellie and baby Milo. Young Alexander and his late mother.jpg|A photo of a young Alexander and his late mother that Maurice shows Caesar. Maurice and Alexander.png|Alexander reads with Maurice. Caesar, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander & Carver.png|Alexander with his parents when they encounter Caesar. They're Apes Man!.jpg|Alexander, Carver and Ellie. Alexander and Malcolm.jpg|Alexander being protected by his father from Koba. Alexander and Maurice muck around.jpg|Alexander bonds with Maurice. Alexander holds the book he teaches Maurice to read.jpg|Alexander holds his book as Maurice approaches. Alexander smiles as Maurice takes the book.jpg|Alexander smiles as Maurice takes the book from him. Alexander and Maurice engaged in their book.jpg|Alexander reads to Maurice as he follows along. Alexander heistates to give his book to Maurice.jpg|Alexander hesitates to give Maurice his book. River protects Infant.png|Alexander attempts to stop Blue Eyes from hurting Carver. Alexander drawing.jpeg|Alexander drawing |link=Alexander (CE) Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Malcolm's Family Category:Human Colony Category:Malcolm's Group Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Living Humans Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs